<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rayllum Oneshots by CamdalorianYT</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30020565">Rayllum Oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamdalorianYT/pseuds/CamdalorianYT'>CamdalorianYT</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Callum Needs a Hug (The Dragon Prince), F/M, Fluff, Got nothing better to do, Help, How Do I Tag, Human Rayla (The Dragon Prince), I Don't Even Know, I am content starved so I made some, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Im open to ideas in the comments, Light Angst, Mutual Pining, Pining, Post-Book: Through the Moon (The Dragon Prince), Rayllum Oneshots, Rayllum bcuz why not, Reunions, not all of them tho, told you I was bad at tagging</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:35:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30020565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamdalorianYT/pseuds/CamdalorianYT</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A place for Rayllum Oneshots. I am open to ideas in the comments from you guys.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Callum &amp; Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Beach Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! I know I have a couple of other fics going on, but I am too busy to write a full chapter, so instead I wrote a Oneshot! I will (try to)be posting a new one every Saturday</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Callum, no,” Rayla said. “I’m not going into the water! Ever!”</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, it’ll be fun!” Callum tried to coax Rayla. “I won’t let go of your hand.”</p><p> </p><p>Rayla anxiously looked out at the ocean water, then back down at the sand below her. “Nah, I’m fine, Call- AH!”</p><p> </p><p>Callum grabbed Rayla’s wrist and dragged her to the edge of the ocean. “You ready?” He asked, looking back at Rayla who firmly shook her head. “Good. 3, 2, 1, here we go!”</p><p> </p><p>“Callum, no! I don’t want to do this!” Rayla shouted as her leg touched the ocean water.</p><p> </p><p>Looking back at Rayla, he asked, “Want me to carry you?”</p><p> </p><p>Rayla nodded with wide eyes. “Yes. Yes, please carry me.”</p><p> </p><p>“All righty. Just hook your arms around my neck, and you’ll be out of the water,” Callum smiled.</p><p> </p><p>Rayla put her arms around Callum’s neck as he put one of his arms by her knees. “Ready,” Rayla said, telling Callum to lift her up.</p><p> </p><p>Realizing how close their faces were, Callum suddenly got a dumb idea. He kissed her. Realizing what he just did, his eyes widened and he almost dropped Rayla. “Oh my God, Rayla. I am so, so, sorry for what I just did. I’ll take you back to shore so you can kick me or wha-”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up,” Rayla rolled her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Callum asked.</p><p> </p><p>Rayla said nothing as she leaned in to kiss Callum back.</p><p> </p><p>Breaking the kiss to breathe, Callum put his forehead against Rayla’s. “Wow,” he said before leaning in to kiss her again as they both melted into the kiss this time. </p><p> </p><p>“Let’s get back to shore,” Rayla smiled against his lips.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Movie Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tonight is Movie Night for roommates Rayla and Callum!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! Idk I just wanted to post a chapter today, so here we go! Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Rayla, come on! It’s movie night, and I’m about to put on </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Empire Strikes Back</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Callum shouted to his roommate.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, alright, I’m coming,” Rayla shouted back. “I just need to finish this book report first, give me 10 minutes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, but I’m coming in to help you. You know I love Star Wars, so let’s hurry this up,” Callum walked into Rayla’s bedroom.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh, fine. You’ve read </span>
  <em>
    <span>Moby Dick</span>
  </em>
  <span>, right?” She asked Callum.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm, only 20 times!” He smirked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, good. So my question is ‘What did Moby Dick do that made Captain Ahab search for it his whole life?’ Think you know that?” Rayla read.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s easy. Moby Dick bit off Captain Ahab’s leg,” Callum walked over to Rayla.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rayla turned her head and saw how close they were. “Ahem. Anyways, I have 1 more question. Well, 2, actually. 1 book report question, and one personal question.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, what’s the book report question?” Callum inquired.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It is… ‘How did Captain Ahab die?’ Wait, Ahab died?” Rayla asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shaking his head, Callum said, “Yes, Rayla, he died. Anyways, write exactly what I say word for word. ‘For three days, Ahab attacks Moby Dick. He is defeated on each of the three days, and on the third day he meets his end. The captain's harpoon finds its intended target, but the stricken whale flies forward. Disaster strikes as Ahab's line becomes caught. When he stoops to clear it, the flying turn catches him round the neck, and he is pulled after the whale. Ahab disappears, dying.’ Got all that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, you really know your stuff!” Rayla smiled. “And, submit. Done! Now, before we go watch </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Empire Strikes Back</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I have one more question to ask you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, yes. The singular personal question. Fire at will, Commander Rayla!” Callum joked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, Leutenaint Callum. My question to you is, will you go out with me? Like, on a date or something?” Rayla shyly asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rayla looked at Callum and saw that he was not responding. Waving her hand in front of his face, she said, “Earth to Callum. You there, ol’ buddy, ol’ pal?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Regaining his senses, Callum sputtered, “Huh? O-oh, y-yeah. I’m still alive, I guess.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean ‘you guess’?” Rayla asked, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him around. “Are you possessed now? Is there another soul trapped in your body?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? N-no, Rayla, that’s not it. Wait, so what was your question again?” Callum said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, um, okay. Will you go out with me?” Rayla asked again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Callum’s eyes went wide as he took in her question. “Rayla, come with me.” is all he said. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the living room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, what is it?” She asked. “Is it something I said? Callum, I’m really sorry if I just ruined our friendshi-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Callum interrupted her by pulling her into a kiss. “Yes, Rayla. I will go out with you,” he smiled against her. “Now, come on. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Empire Strikes Back</span>
  </em>
  <span> awaits for us, my girlfriend.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re such a dork,” She laughed and slapped his arm as they went to the couch and snuggled together for the movie.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello There! (General Kenobi!) I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and be sure to leave some ideas for me in the comments! I will most likely respond within a day or two. Bye for now!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I Want You (To Come Back Home)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Three years.</p><p>It had been three years since Rayla left him to find Viren. Three. Long. Years. Three painful years. Three sad years. All Callum wanted was for Rayla to come back. </p><p> Tomorrow was officially the start of the fourth year Rayla left. It was also his birthday. He had come to hate the month of July, all it reminded him of was pain. Pain and sadness.</p><p>OR: My take on the Post-TTM Reunion. Light angst and Fluff ensues.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Three years.</p><p> </p><p>It had been three years since Rayla left him to find Viren. Three. Long. Years. Three painful years. Three sad years. All Callum wanted was for Rayla to come back. </p><p> </p><p> Tomorrow was officially the start of the fourth year Rayla left. It was also his birthday. He had come to hate the month of July, all it reminded him of was pain. Pain and sadness.</p><p> </p><p>Callum had spent these past three years focusing on magic and connecting to the other five Primal Sources. Star Magic was the most painful and difficult one to master, as it reminded him of the people he loved. The people he still loves. Rayla, in particular, had given him some of his painful memories, the other ones of his parents dying. But since Star Magic focuses on the near future and the recent past, the memories and visions were all of Rayla.</p><p> </p><p>That damn Moonshadow elf. That damn Moonshadow elf who he still loves. He knows why she left. He doesn’t know why she left <em> him. </em> They had promised each other that they would go after Viren <em> together. </em> And she had broken that promise. He wants to hate her. He wants to hate her <b>so badly</b>. But he just can’t bring himself to it.</p><p> </p><p>Another figure pulled up beside him in the air. He didn’t care who it was, he just wanted them to leave him alone.</p><p> </p><p>“Oi, lovebug. Where’s your girlfriend?” the person asked. </p><p> </p><p>Callum rolled his eyes in annoyance. Of all the people that came across him, it <em> had </em> to be Nyx. That damned Skywing. And she had just brought up the sorest spot in Callum’s heart. “Nyx, I swear to God, if you don’t leave <b> <em>right now</em> </b> I will electrocute you so bad you will wish that it was baby Zym again.</p><p> </p><p>“Yikes, what’s got your tunic in a twist?” She flew in front of Callum.</p><p> </p><p>“Nyx, I’m warning you. Leave,” Callum was getting <em> really </em> annoyed now.</p><p> </p><p>“Aw, did your girlfriend leave you?” Nyx played, either clearly not getting the hint or just fully ignoring it altogether.</p><p> </p><p><em> Alright, that does it. </em> Touching into all of the Arcanums at once, his eyes and skin glowed. “<b>LEAVE!</b>” He shouted in a distorted voice.</p><p> </p><p>Nyx looked at him wide-eyed. She just gulped and flew under him and slowed down her flying. “I’ll take that as a yes, then,” she muttered softly, but loud enough for Callum to hear. </p><p> </p><p>He turned around and glared at her, earning another loud gulp. Nyx started to dive down. Callum really wanted to chase and end her miserable, perverted, pigeon life. But he knew that he had to get back to the Storm Spire. Ibis and Zubeia needed him tomorrow for a celebration. Apparently, it was a tradition for a new archmage to celebrate their official archmage-hood with a party on their birthday. Callum really didn’t feel like partying, but since it was on the order of the Queen, he had to accept. So, instead, he turned around and flew as fast as he could towards the Spire. Besides, he needed some sleep for when he got there.</p><p> </p><p>When he landed at the top of the Spire, he was greeted by Ibis and later by Zubeia. After about an hour of preparations(which Callum said wasn’t necessary, but Zubeia said otherwise), Callum went straight to his guest room and plopped right onto his bed. Within the next five minutes, Callum was passed out from all the flying.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>The Next Morning…</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p><em> “Wake up, sleepyhead,” </em> said a voice Callum faintly recognized. It had changed a bit over the years, but he still recognized it.</p><p> </p><p>Jumping up immediately and rubbing his eyes, Callum was greeted by a now older and more muscular Rayla. “One second,” Callum said. “Don’t move.”</p><p> </p><p>He went to the washroom and splashed water on his face. He went back outside and Rayla was still there. “What, did you think I was some kind of illusion?” Rayla smirked.</p><p> </p><p>Callum said nothing as he enveloped her in a giant hug with tears streaming down his face. “I thought you were dead. I thought you were gone forever.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, dummy. I came back,” Rayla said.</p><p> </p><p>Callum remembered the times when Rayla called him a dummy. When they were bringing Zym back to Xadia. <em> Much simpler times </em>, he thought. “How could you, Rayla?!” He screamed. “How could you just leave me like that. You promised. Together.”</p><p> </p><p>“I did it to protect you, Callum. To protect the world,” Rayla blinked back her tears. “And I did it. He’s gone.”</p><p> </p><p>“So does this mean you’ll stay this time?” Callum asked quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, if you’ll still have me,” Rayla’s voice was barely above a whisper. “Just know that I still love you, and I always will.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too, Ray,” Callum said, his voice wavering. “Stay this time. Please.”</p><p> </p><p>“I will. Happy birthday, Callum,” Rayla said before she pulled him into a passionate kiss. “I love you,” she whispered against him.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too,” he whispered back before they melted into each other.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi! I know I have a couple of fics going on, but school has been a nightmare, so sometime soon, I will be mass-posting. Probably sometime next week. That's all from me. Goodbye, be safe, and have a great day!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>